Your my destiny
by teleportbabies
Summary: CH 3 UP! Sehun yang mulai jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Jongin yang merasa aneh pada Luhan. Dan Luhan yang entah apa tujuannya/? Lansung baca aja yaa! EXO GS! KaiHun. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Your My Destiny! Chapter 1/?

Author : Teleportbabies

Genre : Romance, Fluffy, Drama

Rating : T

Cast : Girl!Oh SeHun Boy!Kim Jongin Boy!Park Chanyeol Girl!Byun Baekhyun Girl!LuHan and another cast

Author note : This story is mine. Don't like Don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Kring...Kring..

Bunyi jam beker menggema disebuah meja kayu pendek. Terlihat yeoja berparas cantik berkulit putih sebening salju mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Yeoja itu mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya mendengar suara jam beker. Beberapa lama kemudian bunyi jam beker pun berhenti.

"Mmmh sekarang jam berapa eooh?" _Yeoja_ itu mendudukkan diri diranjang dan mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil menguap.

"Baru jam 06.00. Tidur 5 menit lagi _no problem_." _Yeoja_ itu memejamkan matanya lagi dan membaringkan dirinya diranjang.

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan _yeoja_ itu, ia malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

_Chanyeol Chanyeol tampan_

_ Chanyeol saranghaeyo_

_ Chanyeol..._

_Yeoja_ itu langsung bangkit dari ranjang sambil membelakkan matanya. Ia langsung mengambil handuk yang tercantol dipintu kamar dan segera mandi.

_Shit Shit_! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Hari ini aku sudah niat akan membawakan Chanyeol bekal.

Ia sudah selesai mandi dan memakai seragamnya dengan rapi, namun tidak dengan rambut _blonde_nya yang panjang. Sangat kacau dan urek-urekan. Sekilas ia melihat bayangan dirinya di meja riasnya. Tak banyak berpikir, ia langsung mengambil ikatan rambut dan mulai menguncir rambutnya asal.

..

Sehun POV

_Shit Shit!_ _Bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Hari ini aku sudah niat akan membawakan Chanyeol bekal._ Batinku.

Kulihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.15. Ck kesiangan namun masih ada waktu.

Prang.. Prang..

Terdengar suara dentingan piring. Kurasa ada yang sedang mencuci piring. Aku segera menuju dapur. Dan ya benar dugaanku, Luhan sedang mencuci piring. Pasti piring bekas sarapannya. Tapi sarapan apa dia? Memang dia bisa masak? Selama ini kan aku yang memasakkan untuknya. Dia kelihatan sudah rapi untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Ekhem.." Dehemanku membuat ia menengok. Luhan sedang mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan kain. Ia sudah selesai mencuci piringnya.

"_Unnie_ kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah tau masih nanya." Jawabku ketus. Aku sangat kesal dengan orang yang ada dihadapanku ini. Ini adalah pembicaraan pertama kami setelah kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Tidak tega juga sih mendiamkannya, tapi ck dia membuatku sulit. Anak ini membuat persahabatanku dengan Chanyeol hampir putus.

Aku melewati Luhan dan dengan sengaja menabrakan diriku dipundak kanannya. Ia sedikit oleng. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku mulai mencari-cari kotak bekal. Cha! Hari ini aku memilih kotak bekal berbentuk strawberry berwarna merah. Sandwich pasti masuk karena bentuknya agak besar. Aku membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa sayur dan naget matang untuk isian sandwich.

"Hiks.."

Aku mendengar suara isakkan. Aku menengok ke arah Luhan. Ternyata ia masih ada ditempatnya. Belum beranjak sama sekali. Aku memalingkan wajahku. Kembali konsentrasi mengambil sayur-sayur dan naget matang.

"_Unnie _berubah.."

_Cih bukan urusan dia. _

"Hiks.."

Aku menghiraukan dia.

"_Unnie_ jangan diamkan aku begini. Hiks.."

Masih aku hiraukan.

"_Unnie_ hiks hiks."

_Dasar berisik._ Aku mulai menyusun sandwich specialku untuk Chanyeol. Roti, selada, naget, tomat, saus, dan mayonaise yang banyak, naget kemudian roti lagi. Ini adalah kesukaan Chanyeol. Aku menutup kotak bekalnya dan memegangnya erat.

Aku menghelakan nafas kasar. Anak itu masih ada ditempatnya. Aku berjalan tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Lebih baik aku cepat, agar bisa berangkat sekolah bersama Chanyeol.

Brak!

WHAT? Luhan menyenggol kotak bekalku dan terjatuh membuat isinya berantakan. Pasti ia sengaja melakukannya. Aku menatapnya marah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?"

Plak

Astaga. Tanganku bergerak dan menamparnya. Ia mulai menangis. Ia memegangi pipi kirinya yang telah kutampar tadi.

"_Unnie_ apa yang kau lakukan? Hiks.."

"_UNNIE _PASTI TERPENGARUH IBLIS TELINGA LEBAR ITU KAN! _UNNIE_ KAU HANYA DIMANFAATKAN! PERCAYA OMONGANKU!"

Plak

Pipi kirinya yang masih memerah, sekarang bertambah merah akibat tamparanku –lagi- Agak terlihat jiplakkan tanganku disana.

"KAU TAU APA HAAAH? KAU CAPER PADAKU KAN? KARENA SEKARANG AKU LEBIH MEMENTINGKAN DIA? DIA ITU KEBAHAGIAANKU! SEDANGKAN KAU ITU MEREPOTKAN BAGIKU. KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAKU! TAPI DARI KAU KECIL AKU YANG MENJAGAMU! AKU TAK PERNAH MERASAKAN KEBAHAGIAAN!"

Apa aku terlalu kejam berkata seperti itu? _Mianhae_. Aku tak suka jika ia terus mengusik Chanyeol. Lama ia menatapku namun tidak ada respon.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan merepotkan _Unnie_ lagi." Ia langsung pergi meninggalkanku sambil tangannya memegangi pipi kirinya.

Aku langsung mendudukkan diriku dikursi meja makan. Menghelakan nafas kasar. Memikirkan bagaimana bisa aku menamparnya. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku hingga ikatannya lepas. Kemudian aku mengikatnya kembali.

_Aku tidak terlalu kejam kan berkata begitu? Argh_

Pandanganku mengarah ke lantai yang kotor akibat tumpahan sandwich tadi. _Shit._ Karena kejadian tadi bekal untuk Chanyeol hancur, dan aku mungkin akan terlambat sekolah.

Aku tidak memperdulikan lantainya kotor dan langsung beranjak ke sekolah.

..

Luhan POV

Tuk.. Dduk..

Setiap ada batu didepan jalanku, aku langsung menendangnya asal. Aku berniat bolos sekolah. Mobil _pick up_ Xiumin _Ahjusshi_ pun sudah tidak ada lagi. Biasanya aku berangkat sekolah dan pulang sekolah nebeng dengannya. Aku tak menyangka _Unnie_ menamparku. Bekas tamparannya aku tutupi dengan poni rambutku yang panjang.

Hhh. Yayaya aku tau aku hanya saudara tirinya. Ummaku memang orang bejat. Menggoda _Appa _Sehun _Unnie_ sehingga adanya aku di dunia ini. Akibatnya _Appa_ dan _Umma_ Sehun _Unnie _bercerai. _Umma_ Sehun kabur entah kemana. Sehun _Unnie_ jadi tinggal sendirian di Apartement. Namun Ayahnya masih mengirimi Sehun _Unnie _uang tiap bulan.-untukku juga-

Saat itu _Unnie_ masih kelas 2 SMP dan aku 1SD. Ia sudah mulai mengurusku. Itu yang aku dengar dari _Appa_ku-_Appa_ Sehun _Unnie_- Ia memang sayang kepadaku dan Sehun _Unnie_, namun ia lebih sayang pada pekerjaannya. Sedangkan _Umma_ kandungku? Hhh aku melihatnya saja tidak pernah. Mungkin ia kabur juga.

Sekarang _Unnie_ kelas 3SMA dan aku sudah 5SD. Berarti sudah 4 tahun. Sudah 4 tahun aku merepotkannya. Aku masih 5SD. Mau kerja apa eoh?

Aku bingung nanti aku harus kembali ke rumah atau tidak. Aku tidak mau merepotkannya, tapi apakah aku bisa bertahan hidup kalau aku dijalanan?

Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan melihat sekeliling. Ada 2 anak disebrang jalan hm...sedang mengamen. Yang 1 memetik gitar dan yang 1 bertepuk tangan sambil bernyanyi. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Mereka sangat bahagia saat ada pejalan kaki yang menyisihkan uangnya untuk mereka. Haruskah aku bergabung?

Lampu merah lama sekali menyala. Itu membuatku sulit menyebrang. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya lampu merah. Semua kendaraan pun berhenti.

Mwo? Aku membelalakan mataku melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman didalam bus. Dan lebih parahnya itu si iblis telinga lebar! Chanyeol. Orang yang disukai Sehun _Unnie_. Cih. Dasar pria bejat. Aku berkelahi dengan Sehun _unnie_ karena dia. Tega-teganya dia memanfaatkan Sehun _Unnie._ Aku kembali sedih mengingat kejadian minggu kemarin, Sehun _Unnie_ lebih percaya padanya.

Aku tak sadar bahwa lampu lalu lintas sudah hijau kembali. Aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku.

..

_Flashback _

Author POV

"Haus huh." Gumam seorang _yeoja_ mungil dikamarnya. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju dapur.

Cih orang itu lagi. Sudah 2 minggu berturut-turut dia ke rumah ini. Entah apa maunya. Saat aku bertanya pada Sehun _unnie_ dia pacarnya atau bukan selalu dijawab bukan.

Seorang namja bertubuh tegap tinggi sedang membelakangi si _yeoja _mungil. Ia terlihat sedang bertelepon sambil minum sirup jeruk.

_"Iya chagi, nanti pr mu yang disuruh gambar peta benua Asia, Amerika hmm dan mana lagi eoh?"_

_"Iya, iya. Tenang saja. Mana mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu dengan Sehun eooh. Kau kan tau aku hanya memanfaatkannya. Aku hanya mencintaimu."_

_"Yayaya, sudah ya nanti si kulit albino itu curiga lama menunggu, kututup ya daah chagi." _

_Namja_ itu terkejut saat membalikkan tubuhnya. _Yeoja_ mungil itu menatap marah namja dihadapannya.

_Yeoja_ mungil tersebut mengambil paksa minuman ditangan Chanyeol. Ia menuangkannya kasar tepat diwajah Chanyeol. Bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang kena, kaos putih dan _android_nya juga ikut basah.

"YAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" teriak Chanyeol.

Baru saja Luhan ingin membuka mulut, Sehun datang menghalanginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Luhan.  
"_Unnie_, tadi..."

"Sudah sana masuk!" Sehun makin menajamkan matanya.

"_Unnie_, ta..."

Akhirnya Sehun pun menyeret Luhan paksa ke kamar Luhan.

BLAM

Dentaman pintu menggema dirumah tersebut. Pintu itu memang ditutup secara kencang.

Sehun langsung kembali ke dapur. Dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang membersihkan kaos dan _android_nya menggunakan tissu.

"Chanyeol, maafkan adikku ya." Sehun membantu Chanyeol membersihkan kaosnya.

"Cih adikmu itu menyebalkan." Chanyeol pun meninggalkan Sehun.

-Di Kamar Sehun-

Chanyeol sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia memasukkan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya.

"Chanyeol, kau mau pulang eoh? Jangan! Maafkan adikku ya." Ujar Sehun sambil memegangi lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai menuju pintu namun tangan Sehun masih mencoba menghalanginya.

"Chanyeol! Hmm nilai matematikamu buruk kan? Aku dikenal baik dengan Jung Songsaengmin. Mungkin aku bisa membuatnya merubah nilaimu."

Chanyeol ber_smrik_ ria dibelakang Sehun.

"Sudahlah tak usah sok baik. Adikku sudah menunggu. Dia banyak pr! Meng-gam-bar!"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyeringai setan, namun ia tutupi dengan wajahnya yang memelas.

"Kau tau kan aku mahir menggambar? Bahkan aku pernah mewakili sekolah untuk lomba lukis. Aku akan membantumu kok!"

Chanyeol pun tidak menghalang-halangi lagi Sehun yang menyeretnya duduk kembali diranjang. Ia tersenyum jahat.

Beberapa jam kemudian

"Hoammm.. yaampun aku ketiduran disini!" Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya dan langsung membelalakkan matanya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya keras agar bisa tersadar dari rasa kantuknya.

Ia melirik kearah meja belajar di kamar Sehun. Terlihat Sehun sedang tidur dengan tangan sebagai bantalnya. Ia pun melihat ke arahnya dirinya sendiri.

Ia sedang duduk diranjang. Sedangkan si pemilik kamar malah tertidur dimeja belajar. Hm? Jahat.

Ia memelankan langkahnya menuju meja belajar. Mengambil satu per satu kertas gambar yang telah digambar Sehun. Ia tersenyum puas melihatnya. Gambarnya sangat bagus dan rapi. Dengan agak mengendap-ngendap, Chanyeol pulang ke rumahnya.

Tak sadarkan ia? Apakah ia menyuruh Sehun untuk menggambar peta?

_Flashback off_

Kim Jongin POV

"Jongin! Pulang cepat hari ini eooh." Ucap _Appa_ku. Kini aku, _Appa_ dan _Umma_ku sedang sarapan bersama di meja makan. Posisinya aku duduk sendiri, sedangkan _Appa_ dan _Umma_ku duduk dihadapanku. Mataku menatap malas _Appa_ku.

"Yak! Jangan menatapku begitu. Tatapanmu sungguh menyebalkan!" _Appa_ku memelototkan matanya sambil telunjuknya mengarah padaku.

"Mana bisa aku pulang cepat eooh? Aku mau balapan lagi. Balapan dengan _istri_ku~ Ngeeeng~ " Ucapku dengan nada yang melambai diakhir.

"Ngang ngeng ngang ngeng! Kenapa diotakmu hanya hanya mobil dan mobil eoh? Kau sudah 3SMA. Kau harus sudah belajar jadi penerus di perusahaan _Appa_!"

"Oh." Singkat dan padat jawabku. Ummaku hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat kami. Kemudian ia berdehem. Aku dan _Appa_ku pun terdiam.

"Jongin_, Umma_ dan _Appa_ akan menjodohkanmu dengan putri anak teman _Appa_."

Byuur

Respon reflek dariku. Aku menyemburkan susu vanila yang tadinya masih berada dimulutku. _Mwo_? Dijodohkan katanya?

"_Andwe_! Apa-apaan dijodohkan hah? Biarpun aku tidak pernah punya pacar, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa punya pacar!" ucapku dengan nada yang meledak-ledak. _Appa_ dan _Umma_ku menatap dengan tatapan _are-you-sure_ dan menaikan alisnya.

"Dan juga aku memang tidak punya teman _yeoja_. Yang jelas aku tidak mau!" ucapku. Aku membersihkan noda susu vanila diseragamku. Itu akibat semburanku tadi. Bajuku jadi agak bau susu.

"Sudahlah lihat dulu orangnya." Kata _Appa_ku pelan.

"Terserah lah!"

Aku beranjak dari kursi. Aku mengambil kunci mobil _ferarri_ merahku. Tanpa pamit aku berangkat sekolah. Suasana hatiku sedang _unmood._

..

"Cih macet!" Aku memukul stirku kencang hingga akhirnya aku kesakitan sendiri.

Dduk

"Aw sakit." Kedua tanganku pun aku kibas-kibaskan.

Ting

Lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau sekarang. Aku menginjakkan gasku pelan. Aku harus berhati-hati karna tanganku tidak sedang ada di stir. Jari kelingking tangan kananku merah padam dan sedikit perih. Aku meniup-niupnya supaya reda.

Pandanganku pun terfokus kedepan lagi. Tangan kiriku sekarang yang mengendalikan stir. Karena masih terasa nyut-nyutan, aku masih meniup-niupkan jari kelingking tangan kananku.

_Sekarang jam berapa ya? Pasti aku sudah telat._ Aku melirik ke arah layar jam yang ada di mobilku. 06.55.

Cih ada debu! Aku tidak suka ada kotoran dimobilku. Mobil itu istriku.

Aku agak mencondongkan badan ke kiri. Aku menggunakan jari telunjuk tangan kiriku untuk mengusap debu. Akhirnya layarnya kembali bening. Ku benarkan kembali posisi dudukku. Aku tersenyum meliriknya. Sekarang mobilku kembali ku kembalikan dengan kecepatan sedang.

Aku masih melirik-lirik ke arah layar jam. Ck sepertinya masih ada debu sedikit. Kuusap-usapkan kembali dengan jariku tanpa mencondongkan tubuhku. Cih. Malah kotor.

Akhirnya aku mengambil tissu di dekat rem dan condongkan tubuhku lagi. Aku usap layarnya dengan tissu perlahan. Sehingga sekarang layarnya benar-benar bersih. Saat aku akan membenarkan posisi dudukku, _omo_ aku melihat seorang _yeoja_ mungil lewat dihadapan mobilku. Mataku langsung terbelalak. Aku kelabakan dan langsung menginjak rem.

CKITTT

BBUKK

TBC?

Annyeong! Aku pakai KaiHun karena aku shipper mereka aku mau memperbanyak KaiHun shipper dimana-mana kekeke~

Kainya baru muncul ya^^

Minta pendapatnya dong, kalo responnya ga bagus, aku hapus ffnya :'D

Tinggalkan jejak ya!

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Your My Destiny! Chapter 2/?

Author : Teleportbabies

Genre : Romance, Fluffy, Drama

Rating : T

Cast : Girl!Oh SeHun Boy!Kim Jongin Boy!Park Chanyeol Girl!Byun Baekhyun Girl!LuHan and another cast

Author note : This story is mine. Don't like Don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun POV

_Shit._

Gara-gara anak itu aku jadi terlambat masuk kelas. Sehingga sekarang aku terduduk didepan kelasku seorang sendiri. Choi _Songsaengnim_ memang kejam.

Ku tekukkan lututku dan ku benamkan wajahku disana. Pikiranku masih sama sejak tadi. Memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu. Bagaimana pun juga Luhan sudah kuanggap adik sendiri. Mulutku memang susah dikendalikan jika sedang emosi seperti tadi.

"Hhhhh.." ku hembuskan nafasku sambil menyandarkam punggungku ke tembok kelas yang ada dibelakangku setelah mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Aku tau Luhan bermaksud baik. Aku tau. Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkanku pun aku juga tau. Kubiarkan itu agar aku bisa lebih lama bersamanya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta buta? Mungkinkah? Ya mungkin memang aku telah cinta mati oleh Chanyeol karena Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamaku. Bahkan aku tidak merasa sedih. Tidak merasa dimanfaatkan. Tidak marah. Apa aku mati rasa? Entahlah yang penting ada Chanyeol disisiku.

Chanyeol itu adalah _'Love at first sight'_ ku. Pertama melihatnya aku sudah jatuh cinta. Ditambah lagi dia murah senyum. Dia selalu membalas senyumku dengan sangat manis. Ya aku juga tau, senyumnya itu untuk semua orang bukan hanya padaku. Dia dijuluki _happy virus _oleh teman-temannya.

Aku pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan dia menolakku. Ia sudah berpacaran dengan _yeoja_ bernama Byun Baekhyun teman sekelasnya di kelas 12-B, sedangkan aku dikelas 12-A. Baekhyun itu imut, cantik, supel, lucu dan murah senyum. Persis seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga dijuluki _Happy Virus_ oleh teman-temannya karena disana ada Baekhyun disana ada keceriaan. Karena banyak kemiripam sifat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dianggap cocok oleh anak-anak satu sekolah. Betapa sempurnanya dia jika dibandingkan denganku.

Aku percaya diri dengan lekuk wajahku tetapi aku berwajah pucat bak mayat hidup membuat orang seram melihatku, dan menganggapku _arogant_ dan lainnya. Sungguh sifatku tidak sesuai dengan wajahku. Aku mohon jangan lihat orang dari wajahnya saja tapi lihatlah hatiku.

Karena sebab itu aku menjadi orang yang anti-sosial. Aku tidak tau alasan yang mendetail mengapa orang-orang tak mau berteman denganku. Apa aku semenyeramkan itu sehingga mereka menjauhiku saat aku ingin berteman, semenjak itu aku tidak pernah memiliki keinginan lagi untuk berteman, sendiri juga tidak buruk. Karena ada Luhan yang kuanggap adikku.

Namun setelah aku bertemu Chanyeol, aku tidak lagi merasa begitu. Tidak lagi merasa kalau aku dijauhi karena tampangku ini. Dia begitu baik padaku dan bersikap spesial, walau sepertinya dia bersikap sewajarnya tapi karena Chanyeol orang dekatku selain Luhan aku jadi menganggapnya err.. istimewa.

Sebulan sudah aku dan Chanyeol dekat. Sudah sebulan juga aku dan dia menjadi hubungan yang menurutku aneh. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang merasa, dia tidak. Karena dia bersikap biasa.

Hobby Chanyeol adalah balap liar. Ia sangat terkenal seantero SM Senior High School-Sekolahku dan sekolahnya-.

Aku pernah diajaknya ke tempat balap liar-bersama Baekhyun juga-. Disana aku menemukan 1 teman baik. Tao namanya. _Yeoja _bermata panda itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Disana ia menemani kekasihnya yang ingin bertanding.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang bermesraan saat itu. Tao dan Kris-kekasih Tao- juga sama. Namun ada 1 _namja_ yang menarik perhatianku. _Namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu sedari aku pertama datang sampai akhir pertandingan terus mengelap-ngelap mata mobilnya.

Terlihat sekali dia sangat mencintai mobilnya. Tapi apakah dia kesepian juga sampai bermesraan dengan mobil? Sepertinya tidak.

Lama-kelamaan ia bergabung dengan Tao dan Kris lalu tertawa bersama. Aku mana bisa bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka sedang ber _Lovely Dovey_ dibawah bayangan pohon yang gelap. Namun aku bisa melihatnya. Dengan. Sangat. Jelas. Sekali.

Aku tidak mengetahui Baekhyun tau atau tidak tentang perlakuan Chanyeol padaku. Chanyeol memperkenalkanku pada Baekhyun sebagai sahabat. Chanyeol sering bersamaku, memujiku dan menemaniku-saat tidak bersama Baekhyun-. Bahkan aku pernah berpikir kalau Baekhyun rela membagi Chanyeol denganku.

Lagipula bagaimana tidak membuat seseorang bingung eoh? Yayaya mungkin aku kepedean. Aku juga tidak tau.

Aku tau aku bukan siapa-siapa. Selingkuhanpun juga tidak resmi. Chanyeol bilang padaku kita bersahabat. Yah yasudah. Sahabat ya? Namun ia sering memberi harapan. Seolah ia mengujiku lebih baik atau tidak dibanding Baekhyun. Tentu saja aku bekerja keras untuk itu.

Menurutku Baekhyun adalah kebahagiaan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol adalah kebahagianku. Jika Chanyeol bahagia dengan Baekhyun, aku akan turut bahagia karena Chanyeol bahagia. Dan lebih bahagia seandainya itu karenaku. Jika sedang bersama Baekhyun, aku dilupakannya begitu saja.

Aku tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun. _Cinta itu untuk diperjuangkan bukan untuk direlakan._

..

Author POV

_Deg-deg deg-deg_

Jantung Jongin berdebar tak karuan. Jongin menabrak seseorang. Ia langsung keluar dari mobilnya. Seorang bocah imut yang ditabraknya.

_Deg_

Bocah itu mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak di kepalanya_. _Sepertinya ia terbentur pinggir trotoar.

'_Darahnya banyak sekali. Astaga separah itu kah orang yang ku tabrak ini'._ Batinnya. Ia celingukan kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari apakah ada orang yang bisa membantunya. Namun sama sekali tidak ada orang yang baik memberhentikan kendaraannya untuk menolongnya. Tanpa sadar air mata Jongin menetes. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Jongin segera menggendong bocah itu dan membawanya ke XO Seoul Hospital.

Di perjalanan Jongin lihat wajah bocah itu sangat lucu dan seperti tidak asing. _Ah masa bodoh. Darah makin banyak keluar dari pelipisnya._ Batinnya. Jongin semakin panik dan menaikan kecepatan mobilnya agar bocah imut ini selamat.

"_Ya Tuhan selamatkan dia Tuhan aku belum siap mendapatkan dosa besar ini dan mendekam di penjara, Astaga.. Astaga.."_

Jongin heboh sendiri dengan pikiran-pikiran yang melayang-layang di kepalanya itu. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan dan menggendong bocah itu ke dalam Rumah Sakit.

"Suster! Suster! Tolong! Tolong anak ini!"

Semua suster di Rumah Sakit itu panik dan langsung mendorong sebuah ranjang ke arah Jongin. Jongin pun langsung menaruh bocah itu diatas ranjang. Suster langsung memberikan kantung nafas untuk Luhan.

Diperjalanan menuju ruang UGD, Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan. Ia juga membacakan doa-doa agar dia bisa selamat.

"Maaf anda harus tunggu diluar." Suster membawa Luhan masuk ruang UGD dan suster yang lain menghadang Jongin masuk. Tak lama dokter pun datang dan masuk menangani Luhan. Jongin ingin masuk juga namun ia kurang cepat.

"Dokter! Tolong selamatkan dia! Aku mohon!" Jongin menggedor-gedor pintu ruang UGD. Satpam pun dengan cepat membawa Jongin menjauh dari sana dan mendudukkan Jongin dikursi dekat ruang UGD.

Air mata Jongin mengalir deras. Jongin _shock_. Ia melihat banyak sekali darah yang ada ditangan dan blazernya. Jongin beranjak ke toilet dan membersihkan penampilannya.

Jongin membuka blazernya dan mencuci tangannya. Kaca didepannya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat kacau dan mata yang bengkak. Jongin menepuk-nepuk kasar pipinya dan segera kembali.

Jongin menatap kaca buram ruang UGD. Belum ada kabar dari sang dokter. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Agrrh bagaimana aku menghubungi keluarganya!? _Ottokhae_?"

..

"Kris, Jongin nggak masuk eoh?" Tao sang sekretaris dikelas 12-A di MCM High School pun segera menghampiri sahabat Jongin-sekaligus kekasihnya- Ia pun duduk di sebelah Kris.

"_Molla._ Kemarin dia bercerita padaku kalau ia akan dijodohkan. Apa mungkin ia kabur?" Merasa tak mendapat respon, Kris pun melirik ke arah Tao.

"Baby Tao apa kau sakit eoh?" Kris menatap lembut Tao dan mengelus-elus pipinya pelan. Merasa kekasihnya itu pucat.

"_Anni._ Perasaanku kenapa jadi nggak enak gini ya?" Tao melepaskan tangan Kris yang ada dipipinya. Tao membasahi bibirnya pelan dan menatap sendu ke arah Kris.

"Mungkin kau..." Baru ingin berucap, ponsel Kris pun berbunyi.

Drrt drrt

"Kris ponselmu getar!" Tao menunjuk saku celana Kris yang bergetar. Kris langsung mengambil hpnya.

'_Jongin calling'_

Kris dan Tao saling menatap secara bersamaan. Tanpa basi-basi Kris langsung menggeser layar ponselnya untuk mengangkat telepon Jongin. Tao menempelkan telinganya ke ponsel Kris agar dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan.

"_Kris."_ Suara parau Jongin terdengar dari sebrang telepon. Kemudian terdengar lagi suara isakan.

"Yak! Jongin apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

"_Kris a..aku..aku mena... menabrak seorang anak kecil. Dia..hiks dia ada di ruang UGD XO Seoul Hospital. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Ku mohon kau kemari Kris. Aku takut. Orang tuaku pun tidak bisa dihubungi."_ Suara Jongin terdengar sangat gemetar.

"A..Aku segera kesana Jongin! Terus berdoa untuk anak itu!" Kris langsung berdiri dan menatap Tao.

"Kris bagaimana ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" gusar Tao.

"Aku juga tidak tau, kita kesana saja Tao!"

"Baiklah Kris kau ke mobil saja, aku akan mengurus absensi sekalian meminta izin ke guru piket." Tao segera bangkit setengah berlari ke arah pintu keluar bersama Kris.

"Baiklah Tao cepat! Aku tunggu diparkiran!" Sambung Kris setengah berteriak karena ia dan Tao berjalan ke arah berlawanan.

Di Parkiran

"Astaga Jongiiiiin, apa yang kau lakukan.. mengapa bisa Jongin.." Kris gelisah memikirkan Jongin, dan menunggu Tao yang tak kunjung datang membuatnya makin gelisah. Ia memukul-mukul kecil stir mobilnya sambil membayangkan betapa kacaunya Jongin disana.

"Tao lama sekali" gumam Kris

Ceklek

"Tao! Kau lama sekali!"

"Maaf Kris tadi Heecul Saem sangat sulit diyakinkan.."

"Baiklah tak apa, cepat pasang seltbelt, aku agak sedikit ngebut kesana"

Tao dan kris sama-sama panik membayangkan kekacauan yang dibuat Jongin.

Di RS

'_Mohon maaf, nomor yang ada tuju sedang tidak aktif, cobalah beberapa saat lagi.'_

Shit. Sudah berkali-kali Jongin mencoba menelepon Appa dan Ummanya namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Ia mendecak kesal lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada kursi yang ia duduki.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Terus membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila anak itu kenapa-kenapa. Ia belum menghubungi keluarganya. Ia juga bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menghubunginya. Tas sekolah yang dibawa anak kecil tadi tidak berisi sesuatu yang penting. Hanya berisi buku-buku pelajaran.

'_Apa aku telepon Kris saja?'_ Batin Jongin. Tak sampai beberapa menit, Kris langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kris." Kata Jongin dengan suara pelan. Suaranya pun agak serak karena habis menangis tadi.

"_Yak! Jongin apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?" _

"Kris a..aku..aku mena... menabrak seorang anak kecil. Dia..hiks dia ada di ruang UGD _XO_ _Seoul_ _Hospital_. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Ku mohon kau kemari Kris. Aku takut. Orang tuaku pun tidak bisa dihubungi." Bukan hanya serak namun suara Jongin juga gemetar.

"_A..Aku segera kesana Jongin! Terus berdoa untuk anak itu!"_

Suara Kris agak tergagap mungkin karena terkejut. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan telepon pun terputus. Jongin harus bersyukur karena Kris ada untuknya.

Ceklek

Jongin refleks menengok ke arah sumber suara. Pria tinggi berjas putih keluar dari ruang UGD. Ia berjalan keluar sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang agak turun. Dengan segera Jongin menghampiri dokter itu membuat Dokter itu terkejut.

"Dokter! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia selamat kan? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" Jongin menatap dokter bername tag Leeteuk dengan tatapan penuh harap. Dokter Leeteuk tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Jongin pelan.

"Dia selamat. Namun ia belum sadar. Kami belum bisa mengatakan apa-apa tentang kondisinya. Hanya saja kita masih belum tau pasti. Gadis kecil itu mungkin harus dirawat disini selama beberapa hari agar kami bisa tau detail kondisinya."

Jongin bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di dadanya. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan mengumamkan sesuatu kepada Tuhan. Mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaNya.

"_Tuhan terima kasih." _

Ceklek

Beberapa suster keluar sambil mendorong ranjang yang sedang ditiduri Luhan. Jongin tersenyum bahagia. Jongin kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan erat dan mengikuti suster membawa Luhan ke kamar inap.

Tangan Jongin masih setia menggenggam tangan luhan.

"_Mianhae_. Lebih baik tadi aku saja yang mati daripada melihat bocah manis sepertimu terbaring begini." Jongin duduk disebelah ranjang Luhan. Ia bermonolog ria menatap luhan.

"Cepatlah sadar. Keluargamu pasti khawatir. Oh iya sementara ini namamu Lulu saja ya. Kau kan imut seperti rusa." Jongin mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Luhan.

Ceklek

"Jongin!" Sahut ke empat orang yang baru saja datang ke kamar yang ditempati Luhan. Semuanya menatap panik ke arah Jongin.

"Apa yang terjadi Jongin-ah?"

Jongin berdiri dari kursinya. Appanya-Kim Yesung- yang pertama kali melangkah ke arah Jongin dan berdiri tepat disebelah Jongin sambil menatap bocah imut yang sedang terbaring. Disusul Ummanya, Kris lalu Tao.

'Deg'

Tao menatap lama bocah yang berbaring itu. Wajahnya seperti tidak asing bagi Tao. _Mirip siapa ya?_ Batinnya.

"Dokter masih belum bilang apa-apa terhadap kondisinya. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak kenapa-kenapa." Jongin berbicara sambil menatap semua orang disana. Lalu dibalas anggukkan kecil dari semuanya.

"Lalu kau akan disini Jong?" Ucap Kris.

"Aku akan menjaganya disini. Tao kau urus absenku ya?" Jongin melirik Tao sambil menampilkan senyumnya yang khas.

Semua yang ada disana terkejut dengan perkataan Jongin. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Kim Jongin yang pikirannya dipenuhi mobil pun bisa _care_ terhadap seseorang.

..

Oh Sehun POV

Tett Tett

"Baiklah pelajaran dilanjutkan besok lagi. Ingat kalian sudah kelas 12! Belajarlah dengan tekun! Selamat siang."

Akhirnya pelajaran selesai juga. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku lebar. Pegalnya hari ini. Aku merapikan buku-bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Ku lihat sekeliling, semua teman kelasku sudah pulang. Menyisakan aku sendirian. Aku menghelakan nafas panjang.

"_Chanyeol kemana ya? Tadi aku ke kelasnya katanya hari ini ia tidak masuk. Byun Baekhyun juga tidak masuk. Pasti mereka bersama."_ Pikirku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju perpustakaan. Kalau sedang penat, aku pasti membaca buku. Dari mulai ensiklopedi, novel, komik, biografi, buku pengetahuan ilmu populer, buku pelajaran aku pun suka. Aku juga menyukai semua genre buku.

Seperti biasanya pespustakaan sepi. Paling hanya beberapa anak yang sedang mencari tugas. Mana ada jaman sekarang perpustakaan ramai? Semua pasti menggunakan waktunya untuk berkencan. Aku juga ingin sebenarnya.

3 jam aku habiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Aku membaca sebuah novel berjudul _'Katarsis' _ Seorang anak perempuan psikopat yang kurung dalam kotak perkakas kayu. Lama-lama tubuhku merinding mengingat ceritanya. Segera aku kembalikan novel itu ketempat semula. Hari sudah sore dan cuaca mendung, aku harus segera pulang.

Ceklek

Kubuka pintu Apartementku. Sepi. Luhan benar-benar tidak pulang.

'_Ck masa bodo'_ Batinku.

Aku sedang menonton TV sendirian diruang tamu. Sesekali menyuapkan mie instan ke dalam mulutku. Malam ini hujan deras. Suasana menjadi dingin dan sejuk. Suasana seperti ini memang paling enak menyantap mie instan kari ayam yang masih panas dengan cabai hijau.

"Hahh..Haahh pedas!" Keringatku mengalir deras dari pelipis. Ku taruh mangkuk mie dimeja lalu aku yang memang tidak tahan pedas pun terbirit ke dapur. Air dingin yang sekarang sudah ada di tanganku langsung kutenggak tanpa sisa.

"Ahh.. Akhirnya. Ck pasti setelah ini perutku langsung sakit! Lemahnya perutku ini!" Aku memukul-mukul perutku pelan dengan tangan yang ku gumpalkan.

Aku memang tidak bisa makan pedas. Aku punya penyakit _maag. _Rasanya sungguh tersiksa sekali. Ku lirik mangkuk mieku yang masih tersisa sedikit. Lebih baik aku segera membuangnya daripada aku tergoda memakannya dan berakhir pingsan.

"_Agh kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur!?"_ Batinku. Aku masih belum bisa tidur padahal sudah pukul 01.00 pagi. Ku ganti posisi tidurku menjadi miring. Kemudian berganti posisi lagi menjadi berbaring dan terus-terus mengganti posisi sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar tertidur.

..

Author POV

Matahari muncul dari singgasananya. Menyinarkan cahaya terang untuk dunia. Bias cahayanya memasuki celah jendela sebuah kamar di XO Seoul Hospital. Membuat seorang namja berkaos putih mulai bangun. Ia menyipitkan matanya melihat cahaya terang dari celah jendela.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja mungil yang sedang berbaring dihadapannya. _'Masih belum bangun juga. Ayolah bangun. Aku khawatir.' _

Jongin menggenggam tangan yeoja itu erat. Sekarang tangan yeoja itu sudah mulai menghangat tidak seperti kemarin. Namun wajahnya masih pucat, _hmm apa wajahnya memang berwarna putih pucat?_

Jongin membasuh wajahnya ditoilet kamar inap Luhan. Setelah mencuci wajahnya, Jongin segera menuju ke kantin rumah sakit. Mencari makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar.

..

"Akh..Hhh.." Sehun memegangi perutnya yang panas dan terasa perih. _Tuhkan. Ini pasti gara-gara makan cabai pedas semalam._ Pikirnya.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki dengan terseok-seok. Ia merintih dalam setiap langkahnya sambil memegangi perutnya. Semakin lama semakin perih, tapi Sehun masih memaksakan diri untuk ke sekolah. Setelah perjuangan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya dia sampai di halte bus biasa tempat ia menunggu bus ke sekolahnya.

"Hhhh... sakittt. Perih sekali. Hhh Semangat Oh Sehun!"

..

Jongin duduk dikantin rumah sakit sambil menyantap makanan yang ia pesan tadi dengan sangat lahap. Ia terlalu banyak memikirkan Luhan hingga lupa makan. Ia memesan 2paket nasi+ayam goreng+coca cola.

10menit kemudian Jongin melongo melihat makanannya. Sudah habis tak tersisa. Ia ingin memesan makanannya lagi namun ia masih memikirkan Luhan. Bagaimana kalau Luhan bangun tanpa ada siapa-siapa? Jongin segera beranjak.

..

"Apa kau yakin?" Dengan mantap Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ceklek

Jongin segera menghampiri ranjang Luhan dan tersenyum senang melihat Luhan sudah membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak ini?"

Tersirat raut khawatir diwajah Jongin karena melihat pandangan mata Luhan yang kosong.

"Anak ini dalam kondisi baik. Boleh kami bicara berdua Jongin-ssi?"

..

"Anak itu..Anak itu mengalami amnesia."

"Apa!? Bagaimana bisa? Dokter! Aku bahkan tidak tahu keluarganya. Agrrh.."

Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Dokter itu sedikit iba dengan Jongin.

..

"Oh iya!" Tao menatap Kris semangat sambil mengangkat pensil yang ada ditangannya. Mereka sekarang berada dikelas yang kosong berdua untuk mengerjakan ulangan kemarin yang tertunda karena harus menjenguk Jongin. Kris melirik kertas ulangan Tao yang masih kosong belum terisi sama sekali, Kris menatap Tao dengan pandangan O_O

"Baby Tao, apa selama itu kau memikirkan nomor 1? Cara nomor 1 itu adal-"

"Bukan itu Kris! Kalau masalah soal ini, aku menunggumu selesai lalu aku mencontekmu." ._.

Tao memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya. Kris kembali berekspresi O_O dan kembali mengerjakan soalnya lagi.

"Krisss!" Tao menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kris. Kris masih tak bergeming, ia berkonsentrasi dengan soalnya. Karena soal itu soal matematika. 2 nomor lagi Kris sudah selesai.

"Aku selesai. Ada apa Baby Tao?"

Kris melirik ke arah Tao. Dibalas Tao dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melirik Kris dengan tatapan kesal. Ditariknya kertas jawaban Kris lalu menyalinnya.

"Jangan ngambek Baby Pandaku. Memang tadi kau memikirkan apa heum?"

Sepertinya Tao balas dendam. Ia tidak melirik ke arah Kris sama sekali sebelum selesai menyalin. Kris yang sudah tau sifat Tao pun hanya bisa menghelakan nafas.

"Aku selesai!"

Tao melirik ke arah Kris. Kris sedang tidur dengan tangannya menjadi bantal.

'_Bangunkan tidak ya? Bangunkan saja deh.' _Batin Tao.

"Kris Kris bangun!" Tao mengguncang-guncangan tubuh Kris.

"Chagi bangun~" Tao mengimutkan suaranya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kris. Tao melihat Kris tersenyum langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya. Kris mendudukkan dirinya kembali dan menguap lebar.

"Modus sekali." Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak juga." Kris mengedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum khas ala dirinya. Kris dan Tao segera beranjak ke ruang guru menyerahkan kertas ulangannya pada Park Saem.

"Oh iya apa yang kau pikirkan tadi eoh?"

"Anak yang ditabrak Jongin."

"Waeyo?"

"Mirip Sehun." ._.

"Siapa itu Sehun?"

Tao memukul lengan Kris pelan.

"Itu temannya Chanyeol. Aku berkenalan dengannya waktu dia diajak Chanyeol ke area balap."

"Oh."

"Dasar menyebalkan hanya 'oh' saja! Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, apa dia baik-baik saja Kris?"

"Aku tidak tau."

..

Seorang _yeoja_ melangkah ke kelasnya dengan sangat lambat. Derap langkahnya sungguh lemah, nyaris tak terdengar.

BRUUK

"YAAK OH SEHUN PINGSAN!" teriak sang ketua kelas, Ok Taecyeon. Dia yang sedang ingin keluar kelas untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya pun tertunda karena melihat Sehun yang tersungkur dilantai dengan wajah pucat.

Tidak ada yang merespon teriakkannya itu. Taecyeon yang baru ingat kalau Sehun tidak punya teman pun langsung menggendong Sehun. Dia tak menyangka tubuh Sehun seringan ini.

"Mmmh.. Dimana aku?" _yeoja_ itu menerjap-nerjapkan matanya perlahan. Matanya mencoba beradaptasi dengan ruangan yang sungguh terang dan bernuansa putih.

"Kau di ruang kesehatan Oh Sehun!" sahut Taecyeon sambil mengacak pinggangnya menatap Sehun.

Sehun yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar pun langsung mendudukkan dirinya diranjang tempat ia berbaring. Sehun memegangi perutnya yang sedikit sakit, namun tidak sesakit tadi.

"Hey kau sakit lagi?" Taecyeon mendekat ke arah Sehun. Sehun menggeleng lemah.

"Kau yang membawaku? Terima kasih." Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia bersyukur sang ketua kelas tidak pilih-pilih kalau menolong orang. Taecyeon lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Yak Oh Sehun kenapa tubuhmu ringan sekali? Kau tidak pernah makan HAH?" Tempramen seorang Ok Taecyeon memang buruk. Sehun tidak menjawab apa-apa malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja atau ke dokter, aku akan mengurus absenmu."

Baru Taecyeon akan membuka pintu untuk keluar, Sehun memanggil namanya.

"Hmm Taecyeon! Apa kau tau dimana Chanyeol?"

..

Oh Sehun POV

Perutku sudah tidak begitu perih lagi sekarang. Untungnya tadi Taecyeon melihatku, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah mati diinjak-injak.

'_Oh iya Taecyeon kan setim basket dengan Chanyeol. Apa aku bertanya saja padanya? Mungkin dia tau sesuatu'_ pikirku.

"Hmm Taecyeon! Apa kau tau dimana Chanyeol?"

Taecyeon memberhentikan langkahnya dan langsung menengok ke arahku. Ekspresinya berubah.

"Kk.. Kau belum dengar?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Chanyeol... Dia..."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Taecyeon meletakkan jari telunjuknya dengan posisi miring di dahinya. Aku menaikkan alisku menatapnya heran.

'_Aku baru engeh! Apa maksudnya Chanyeol gila? Hah?'_ Pikirku lalu menunjukkan ekspresi O_O

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Balasan review :

Baby Magnae

Iya ini udah dilanjut makasih ya udah review^^ review lagi?

DiraLeeXiOh

Ini udah dilanjut :3

Yak! Go KaiHun (y)

Udah dijawab tuh pertanyaannya di ch ini

Yang dijodohin itu... masih rahasia

makasih ya udah review^^ review lagi?

GLux99

Yak go KaiHun(y)

Aminnn, tapi disini belum ada

Ini udah lanjut :3

makasih ya udah review^^ review lagi?

DEPO LDH

Hihi~

Kelas 5

makasih ya udah review^^ review lagi?

Ayupadma28

Ntar juga bahagia kk~  
Go KaiHun shipper (y)

makasih ya udah review^^ review lagi?

nicerindi

ini udah lanjuut :3

makasih ya udah review^^ review lagi?

MidnightPandaDragon1728

Ini udah update :3

Sian banget jadi pacar sadako, mending jadi asisten gue aja /?

makasih ya udah review^^ review lagi?

CUAP CUAP AUTHOR! :

**MIANHAE JUMAL MIANHAE /Bow/**

Maaf lama karena aku ubah plotnya **100%** dari pemikiran awal

Tadinya aku udah lama buat chapter 2 pake plot awal, tapi kata kakakku jelek, yaudah deh ganti, eh jadinya malah tambah aneh X_x

**KaiHunnya pun ngga ada-_-**

Chapter depan aku usahain bangeeeeeeeeeeet KaiHun

Tapi gabisa update cepet, musti sabar wkwk

Author juga lagi badmood makanya males lanjutin-_- Aku abis ketangkep BK gara-gara main UNO dikelas trus masuk buku kasus deh, lebay banget nggak itu guru?

mana aku udah kelas 9-_-

Maaf ya buat yang nunggu /Pede banget/ wkwk

Yang udah terlanjur baca, harap tinggalkan jejak ya ^^

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

Your My Destiny! Chapter 3/?

Author : Teleportbabies

Genre : Romance, Fluffy, Drama

Rating : T

Cast : Girl!Oh SeHun Boy!Kim Jongin Boy!Park Chanyeol Girl!Byun Baekhyun Girl!LuHan and another cast

Author note : This story is mine. Don't like Don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Seorang _yeoja _cantik berkulit putih sedang melangkahkan kaki ditrotoar. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang _badmood_. Ia ingin menuju ke Seoul Park. Melihat sahabatnya, Chanyeol. _Apakah karena Baekhyun?_ Batin Sehun.

Sehun sekolah setengah hari karena kondisinya. Namun ia begitu saja melupakannya karena terpikir tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Di pikiran Sehun masih terngiang-ngiang perkataan Taecyeon. Sehun masih belum bisa percaya kalau Baekhyun sakit, dia memang pintar sekali menyembunyikannya. Ia juga penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Sehun pun mempercepat langkahnya.

_"Hey, Kau tau Baekhyun yeojachingunya Chanyeol kan?" Taecyeon mendekat ke arah Sehun. Ia duduk di ranjang UKS, namun diranjang yang berbeda dengan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk. _

_ "Dia punya penyakit gagal ginjal." Taecyeon memelankan suaranya, namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya. Sontak Sehun terkejut langsung membelakan matanya dan menaruh tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang menganga. _

_ "Be..Benarkah? Ba..Bagaimana kondisinya?" Sehun tergagap. Biarpun Baekhyun bisa dibilang saingannya, Sehun tidak sejahat itu untuk senang dan tertawa. _

_ Taecyeon menganggukkan kepalanya. _

_ "Sudah parah sepertinya. I..itu sebenarnya aku diberi tahu oleh yeojachinguku Suji yang sekelas dengannnya. Dia cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun. Kau jangan bocorkan pada siapapun ya!" Taecyeon agak ragu sebenarnya memberitahu Sehun. Namun lubuk hatinya ingin saja memberitahu Sehun. Taecyeon juga tidak sangka bisa mengobrol banyak dengan Sehun. Sehun tidak seburuk yang dituturkan teman-temannya. _

_ "La.. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Tadi apa maksudnya kau..kau begini-begini?" Sehun meniru Taecyeon tadi yang menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya di dahi dengan posisi miring. _

_ "Sebenarnya ini hanya pendapatku saja sih. Itu.. Si Chanyeol hm.. Aku bingung harus bilang apa. Dia seperti setres mungkin tidak bisa bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun kan harus dirawat secara ketat. Kemarin aku dan Suji sudah menjenguknya. Bahkan orang tuanya berusaha mencari donor sampai diiklankan. Itu kata Suji." _

_ "A..Apa maksudmu setres?" Sehun bingung, Taecyeon mengatakannya sungguh tidak jelas. _

_ "Ah sudahlah! Bingung aku mengatakannya! Lebih baik kau lihat saja sana di XO Seoul Park! Aku pergi."_

_ Blam _

Oh Sehun POV

_"Sehun, kau tau? Setiap harinya, aku dan Baekhyun selalu makan es krim di Seoul Park. Bahkan pemiliknya sudah hafal apa yang akan ku pesan. Hebat kan? Haha." _

'Masa iya Chanyeol makan es krim sendirian tetapi merasa bersama Baekhyun? Ah tidak.' Batinku. Aku pun mempercepat langkahku.

Sesampainya disana, aku melihat banyak orang yang mengerubungi sesuatu. Aku penasaran ada apa sebenarnya. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku kesana.

Begitu banyak orang membuatku terdesak-desak. Aku pun bisa bernafas lega saat lolos dari kerumunan, namun nafasku tercekat lagi melihat orang yang ada didepanku ini.

"Baekhyun! _Kimchi_!"

Cekrek

"Chanyeol, a...apa yang kau lakukan?" gumamku pelan. Ku pastikan tidak ada yang mendengar. Aku membelakan mataku. Segera kututupi mulutku yang menganga dengan tanganku. Tak sadar air mataku menetes.

Pemandangan didepanku sungguh sangat memprihatinkan. Chanyeol duduk di kursi taman ditemani sebuah boneka beruang lucu. Dia mengambil selca bersama. Dengan tangan kiri memegang _android_nya dan tangan kanan merangkul boneka itu. Boneka yang cukup besar memang. Berwarna pink dihiasi pita pink dilehernya. Baju yang dipakai beruang itu bergambar huruf 'B'. 'B' untuk Baekhyun pastinya. Memerankan karakter dua orang –Dirinya sendiri dan Baekhyun- Tertawa sendirian.

Di kerumunan, orang-orang berbisik-bisik, namun aku masih dapat mendengarnya. Mereka bilang Chanyeol gila, setres dan sebagainya.

Tubuhku terasa kaku. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"CHANYEOL!" Dengan sekencang yang ku bisa aku berteriak. Betapa terkejutnya aku dia sama sekali tidak bergeming. Air mataku mulai membasahi pipi sampai pundakku. Aku bisa merasakan pundakku basah. Aku serasa ingin mati melihatnya begitu.

Kerumunan mulai mereda. Tak lama kemudian, ada seorang anak kecil menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk disebelahnya. Lancang sekali. Dia memotret Chanyeol.

Cekrek

"Aaaaa ada orang gila! Haha." Anak itu tampak bahagia sekali bisa memotret Chanyeol.

Sungguh lancang! Segera aku menyeret paksa anak itu menjauhi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak bergeming sama sekali. Aku terheran.

Sudah jauh dari kerumunan, aku melepaskan anak itu. Ia meringis pelan. Dia memegang pergelangan tangannya yang mungkin sakit akibat ku tarik tadi.

"Noona! Sakit tau! Noona tidak ada selera humor! Dia kan lucu orang gila!" Anak itu tertawa lepas sambil melihat foto Chanyeol yang ia ambil tadi.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara!" Ku tarik paksa ponsel yang ada ditangannya dan ku angkat tinggi-tinggi. Dia tidak bisa mengapainya karena dia masih kecil dan pendek. Segera ku hapus foto Chanyeol.

"Pulang." Jawabku ketus.

"I..Iya noona." Bocah itu pun melesat pergi dari hadapanku.

Saat aku membalikkan tubuhku, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat sudah tidak ada kerumunan lagi disana. Chanyeol pun tidak ada. Ku tengok kanan-kiri tidak membuahkan hasil. Bodohnya aku menarik anak itu sampai jauh.

Aku pun terduduk di kursi yang Chanyeol duduki tadi. Sendirian. Air mataku menetes lagi. Segera kututupi wajahku dengan tanganku.

'Apa yang terjadi denganmu Chanyeol? Kenapa kau begitu?' Batinku.

Kim Jongin POV

Beberapa hari dirumah sakit membuatku penat. Ingin rasanya aku bertemu teman-temanku. Namun apa daya, aku harus menjaga Lulu di rumah sakit makanya aku belum sekolah lagi. Setiap melihatnya, aku merasa dia mirip seseorang. Namun aku tidak tau mirip siapa. Aku lupa.

Ku kendarai mobil kesayanganku ini dengan kecepatan sedang. Setelah kejadian aku menabrak bocah itu, kehati-hatianku meningkat. Seumur hidupku baru itu aku menabrak seseorang. Bodohnya aku memang saat itu malah mementingkan mobil ini daripada keselamatan dijalan raya.

Ku lirik layar jam di mobilku. Menunjukkan pukul 11.00. Cuaca hari ini siang dan cukup terik. Namun entah kenapa banyak orang yang pergi ke Seoul Park. Memang disana banyak aneka jajanan. Paling hanya es krim yang tepat untuk cuaca saat ini.

'Es krim ya? Tak salah kalau aku membelikannya untuk Lulu.' Batinku.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku didekat pintu masuk. Ya memang di Seoul Park parkir mobil itu dimana saja asal tidak menganggu lalu lalang kendaraan.

Ku tutup pintu mobilku dan mengantongkan kunci mobil disakuku. Betapa terkejutnya aku ada mobil Rumah Sakit Jiwa di sebrang mobilku.

'Apa ada orang gila disini? Bahaya sekali.' Batinku.

Kulihat ada seorang pemuda yang ditarik paksa oleh petugas RSJ. Wajahnya tidak asing. Sepertinya aku sering melihatnya. Namun aku lupa dimana. Ayolah Kim Jongin kenapa kau menjadi pelupa begini?

Aku agak merinding melihatnya. Dia berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Entah apa yang ia teriakan.

"Lepas! Lepas! Aku tidak gila! Aaaa Baekhyun jatuh! Aaaaaa!"

Pemuda itu dibawa masuk oleh petugas RSJ ke dalam mobil. Sebelumnya ia mengambil boneka beruang yang jatuh dan segera memeluknya. Tak lama mobil itu sudah tidak ada lagi ditempatnya.

"Aissh! Kenapa aku malah memerhatikannya?" Aku mengacak asal rambutku. Aku tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiranku hingga aku malah memerhatikan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Orang gila haha.

Ku langkahkan kakiku ke dalam Seoul Park. Seoul Park itu seperti festifal-festival, banyak jajanan, permainan, air mancur dan lain-lain.

Ke tengok ke segala arah. Entah kenapa semua kios ramai. Aku keheranan padahal ini siang hari. Aku segera menuju ke kios es krim untuk mengantri es krim.

Pandanganku teralih sebentar karena aku melihat seorang _yeoja_ cantik sedang duduk dengan tatapan kosong di kursi taman sendirian. Aku tersenyum. Tak biasanya aku memuji seorang _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ berambut _blonde_ yang duduk itu memang cantik. Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang dia pikirkan hingga pandangannya kosong begitu. Mungkin nanti aku bisa menemaninya? Mengajaknya kencan?

'Yak Jongin tumben sekali kau berpikiran gitu!' Pikirku.

Entah kenapa _addict_ku dengan mobil mulai agak berkurang karena sekarang aku sering ke luar rumah. Biasanya aku ke luar rumah hanya untuk balapan.

Sudahlah aku tidak mau memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Ada yang menjadi tanggung jawabku sekarang, seorang anak kecil yang malang. Yang bodohnya aku tabrak dan mengalami amnesia. Keluarganya pasti sangat khawatir. Itu yang sangat penting untuk dipikirkan.

"Es krim apa?"

"Hmmm cokelat 2, dan vanila 1."

"Silahkan."

"Terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum menteng es krim yang ku beli. Namun seketika wajahku berubah muram melihat _yeoja_ cantik itu sudah tidak duduk lagi dikursi taman. Es krim vanilla ini kubelikan untuknya. Katanya es krim vanilla dapat menenangkan pikiran.

Aku menghelakan nafas kasar. Hari semakin terik. Aku segera menuju mobilku. Ku letakkan es krim yang kubeli dijok sebelahku. Kulajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang. Kim Jongin yang sekarang adalah orang yang sangat berhati-hati.

Oh Sehun POV

Deg

"Aghh.." Aku meremas perutku kasar. Rasanya sakit sekali. _Maag_ku benar-benar kambuh. Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit. Keringatku mulai menetes dari pelipis.

Aku tak tahan lagi hingga akhirnya aku memilih naik taksi daripada harus naik bus. Di dalam taksi yang berhawa dingin membuatku sedikit tenang dan rasa perih berkurang.

Aku telah sampai di XO Seoul Hospital. Perih diperutku menghilang. Sakit maag memang rasa sakitnya kambuhan. Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku ke dokter dan meminta obat. Supaya aku bisa tenang.

Ngomong-ngomong rumah sakit, aku teringat Appaku. Kemana dia? Aku lupa terakhir kali bertemu. Ummaku juga. Aku merindukannya.

Aku mendecak kesal melihat Xo Seoul Hospital yang baru di renovasi. Di pintu masuk ada tangga yang cukup tinggi. Perlahan-lahan aku menaiki tangga.

Hawa dingin rumah sakit mulai menyapaku. Namun tidak suka hawa dingin disini. Baunya juga. Rumah sakit tempatnya orang sakit. Mana ada yang suka ke sini. Aku juga begitu.

"Cepat! Ayo kita cepat!"

"Cepat! Cepat!"

Sepertinya ada yang sedang dalam kondisi gawat. Dokter dan beberapa suster terlihat panik menuju lift. Ku doakan pasien agar selamat. Aku tersenyum dan segera menuju ruang administrasi.

"Ck apa-apaan sistem baru rumah sakit ini. Harus ambil nomor antri, menunggu lalu ambil nomor antri dokter, menunggu lalu baru antri yang sesungguhnya. Hhhh..." Gumamku diakhiri lenguhan.

Untungnya tak lama aku sudah mendapatkan nomor antri dokter. 59. Aku segera menuju ruang tunggu Dokter tersebut. Dokter Yunho _specialis_ penyakit dalam.

Ting

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya giliranku masuk. Ternyata ya memang penyakit maagku kambuh. Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak makan makanan yang terlalu pedas.

Setelah ini harus mengantri obat lagi dilantai 2. Lama-lama aku lemas karena belum makan. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju lift dan sampailah dilantai 2. Udara yang dingin membuatku ingin buang air kecil, aku pun memutuskan udah ke toilet terlebih dahulu.

Kim Jongin POV

"Annyeong Lulu."

Begitu masuk kamar Lulu, aku langsung dengan semangat menyapanya. Kemarin aku sudah sangat setres memikirkannya. Aku bahkan terbengong sendirian memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sampai aku tidak keluar kamar, tidak mandi, tidak makan dan tidak sekolah. Namun Umma menyadarkanku.

_"Jangan berlaku bodoh seperti ini. Rawat dia Jongin-ah. Nanti kau bantu dia untuk mengembalikan ingatannya. Jangan terus berpikiran ini terjadi karenamu. Nanti orang tuanya pasti mencarinya. Mianhae Umma tidak bisa menemanimu." _

Agak iri juga sebenarnya dengan Umma temanku yang lain yang ummanya selalu berada dirumah. Tidak seperti Ummaku yang seorang wanita karir. Aku harus bangga juga sih sebenarnya. Umma bekerja untuk kepentinganku juga kan?

Sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab, aku mengurus anak yang kutabrak. Wajahnya imut seperti rusa kecil. Dia juga lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku belum bisa berbicara banyak padanya karena kondisinya. Namun ia setuju kalau ia kupanggil Lulu.

"Annyeong Jo... Hm?"

Aigoo. Imut sekali anak ini. Ia lupa namaku. Huft. Namun Lulu begitu menggemaskan saat berkata _'Hmm'_ dan memiringkan kepalanya. Aku dari dulu ingin sekali punya adik. Apa ini jawaban dari Tuhan? Tapi aku juga memikirkan keluarganya, kasihan pasti.

"Jongin oppa." Aku menirukan suaraku seperti anak kecil. Lucu sepertinya hingga membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Aku duduk disebelah ranjangnya. Dia menganggukan kepalanya mengartikan bahwa dia dalam kondisi baik. Aku senang melihatnya.

"Ku bawakan es krim untukmu Lu."

Wajahnya berubah menjadi berseri. Ia tersenyum lebar. Aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia suka es krim. Ia langsung menyambar es krim vanilla yang ku taruh dimeja.

Agak tidak rela juga karena es krim yang vanilla itu kan untuk yeoja cantik tadi. Biarkan lah, lagi lupa aku mungkin tidak bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Annyeong." Dokter Leeteuk menghampiriku dan Lulu. Sepertinya ia ingin memeriksa kondisi Lulu. Ugh! Panggilan alam tiba-tiba datang.

"Lu, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya." Lulu pun mengangguk. Aku tersenyum pada Dokter Leeteuk dan melesatkan kakiku menuju toilet.

"Hahhh... Akhirnya." Lega sekali saat mengeluarkannya.

Oh Sehun POV

"Hahhh.. Akhirnya." Lega sekali saat mengeluarkannya. Aku melamakan diriku di toilet. Pasti lama sekali mengantri obatnya. Aku menatap diriku dicermin toilet. Aku tersenyum senang.

'Aku lumayan cantik juga sebenarnya. Wajahku memang putih pucat, namun kulit putih pucat tidak selalu seperti orang sakit kan?'

Aku menaruh kedua tanganku dipipiku dan kembali melihat cermin. Aku memang agak tidak percaya diri dengan warna kulitku. Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Ini turun dari Appaku.

Kembali keluar toilet, kembali lagi mencium aroma rumah sakit. Ugh. Aroma yang paling tidak kusukai. Sepertinya aku harus segara ke antrian obat.

Langkah kakiku terhenti seketika. Pandangan mataku terus terarah pada sosok yang terlihat berlari ke arahku ini. Sosok itu pun lewat begitu saja dihadapanku.

"Bae.. Baekhyun."

Aku tergagap dan membelalakan mataku. Tidak salah lagi! Itu kan Baekhyun! Aku berlari mengejarnya.

"Hiks.. Hikss.. Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

"Hikss... Hikss.."

Aku terbengong melihatnya. Sosok yang kukira Baekhyun menangis mengumamkan nama Baekhyun. Apakah dia kembar dengan Baekhyun? Beberapa orang juga menangis.

Aku membelakan mataku seketika. Segera aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua mataku. Ku rasakan air mataku deras. Pipiku basah. Tubuhku melemas. Tidak sanggup melihat apa yang ada dihadapanku ini. Ditambah seorang wanita berumur yang meneriakan nama Baekhyun membuatku makin lemas karena perkataannya.

"Baekhyun! Jangan tinggalkan Umma! Jangan pergi! Jangan! Biar Umma saja yang pergi! Hiks... Aaaaa Baekhyuuuuuunn! Hikss..."

Tubuh Baekhyun terbaring diranjang dengan kondisi tidak bernafas keluar dari salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit ini. Kain putih sedada kini ditarik seorang Suster hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Keluarga Baekhyun pun mengerubungi ranjang tersebut dan mengikuti Suster yang membawa Baekhyun. Aku juga ingin mengikutinya.

Deg

"Agh!" Teriakku.

'Jangan kambuh sekarang. Ku mohon.' Batinku. Keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipisku. Perih di perutku menjadi-jadi. Aku semakin menekan perutku yang rasanya perih sekali.

Orang-orang itu sepertinya sudah jauh. Oh tidak, Pandanganku mulai kabur. Kurasakan juga tubuhku oleng.

Bodoh. Kenapa begini saat disekitar sini tidak ada orang. Tubuhku lemas seperti tidak punya tulang. Namun aku bisa melihat ada sosok namja yang menghampiriku. Ku harap ia menolongku.

Buuuuk

Kim Jongin POV

Aku jadi ingin makan es krim itu. Aku harus cepat agar aku tidak makan es krim yang cair nantinya.

Tap tap tap tap

"Yak! Aish! Kenapa berlari dirumah sakit eoh?" ucapku pelan. Seorang yeoja berlari lewat dihadapanku. Aku tidak tau pikiran orang itu. Bagaimana bisa berlari dirumah sakit. Rumah sakit itu tempat orang sakit. Harus hening. Aku menghelakan nafas kasar.

'Ya mungkin sedang terburu-buru.' Batinku.

"Eh tunggu... Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu. Agh tapi aku lupa! Aish Kim jongin kenapa kau jadi pikun begini?" aku mengacak rambutku pelan. Aku bingung kenapa aku pelupa.

Tap tap tap

Tak lama ada seorang yeoja lagi berlari lewat dihadapanku. Aku membelakan mataku. Kali ini aku ingat! Itu yeoja yang aku lihat duduk ditaman tadi.

Sreek

Dia menjatuhkan kertas. Saat aku melihat kearahnya, dia sudah berlari jauh. Segera ku pungut kertas yang ia jatuhkan. Ternyata kertas penebusan obat. Ini penting sekali kan?

Aku merutuki ucapanku tadi. Aku pun berlari mengejar yeoja itu. Malangnya aku, aku dihadapkan oleh seorang satpam bertubuh tegap yang melotot ke arahku. Seolah mengatakan harap-tenang. Aku mendecak kesal. Aku pun berjalan biasa.

Tak lama banyak orang yang sedang mengerumuni ranjang yang didorong lewat dihadapanku. Mereka semua menangis tersedu-sedu. Sepertinya baru saja ditinggal oleh seseorang yang terbaring. Namun aku tidak melihat yeoja berambut blonde tadi.

Makin kesini makin sepi, aku pun berlari-lari kecil. Ku tengok kesana kemari mencari yeoja tadi. Pandanganku pun terarah pada seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan lemah.

Agak jauh memang, aku mempercepat lariku. Dia terus memegang perutnya. Sepertinya dia sedang kesakitan. Dia mulai keseimbangannya, kulihat tubuhnya oleng dan-

Buuuuuuuk

Segera ku tangkap tubuhnya ke pelukanku. Ku letakkan tanganku di pipinya. Kurasakan tubuhnya panas. Aku menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Hey! Bangun! Bangun!"

Yeoja itu pingsan. Aku pun menggendongnya ala bridal style. Saat menggendongnya ku rasakan tubuhnya ringan sekali. Apa dia kurang makan? Aku khawatir sekali.

..

"Nggghh... Mmhh.." Yeoja itu mulai bangun sepertinya. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman.

"Kau sudah sadar?" aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Aku melihat satu per satu detail wajahnya, sangat sempurna. Lama kelamaan aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya menjadikan wajah kami berdua cukup dekat. Tak lama ia membuka matanya. Sorot mata kami bertemu. Ia membelakan matanya saat melihatku. Aku terkejut dan menjauhkan wajahku.

Deg deg

'Apa-apaan jantungku ini hah?' rutukku kepada jantungku. Jantungku berdebar lebih kencang ketika sorot mata kami bertemu.

"Ngg..Ma..Maaf aku tidak bermaksud." Aku menggarukkan belakang kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Aku memang sangat tidak sopan tadi. Aku takut dia salah menilaiku. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Dia tidak menjawabku, dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kalau begini ia seperti Lulu, dan hmm wajahnya juga lumayan mirip. Ngomong-ngomong Lulu, ohiya aku sampai lupa. Ia mencariku tidak ya?

Yeoja itu ingin bangkit dari ranjang. Aku berusaha menahannya. Namun ia terlanjur sudah duduk. Tak lama ia pun menangis. Ia segera menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ini membuatku kelabakan. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Ke...Kenapa kau menangis eoh?"

Yeoja itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala masih sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia masih menangis. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya menangis.

Sudah beberapa lama dia masih juga menangis dan dia tidak menanggapiku, aku memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Obatmu sudah aku tebus. Kata dokter kau tidak boleh makan makanan pedas. Istirahatlah. Aku pergi."

Saat aku ingin pergi, ada sebuah tangan yang menahanku. Itu tangan yeoja cantik itu. Ia segera mengelap air mata yang masih ada diwajahnya.

"Go..Gomawo ne." Ia berterimakasih padaku. Yeoja itu tersenyum tipis namun aku masih dapat melihatnya. Cantik sekali. Aku tersenyum dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Oh Sehun POV

"Nggghh... Mmhh.."

'Aku ada dimana yaampun. Tubuhku serasa lemas sekali.' Batinku.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Aku menerjap-nerjapkan mataku. Aku belum sepenuhnya sadar. Lalu ada suara namja yang menyadarkanku. Aku membuka penuh mataku. Sontak aku langsung membelakan mataku melihat wajah namja itu tak lebih dari 5cm dari wajahku. Namja itu juga kaget kan menjauhkan wajahnya.

Deg Deg

'Apa-apaan namja itu membuat jantungku deg-degan begini.' Batinku.

"Ngg..Ma..Maaf aku tidak bermaksud." Namja itu membuka mulutnya. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang mungkin tidak gatal. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku menjadi duduk diranjang. Setelah beberapa saat aku ingat mengapa aku begini. Aku langsung ingat Baekhyun. Tuhan tolong ini mimpi saja!

"Hiksss..Hiks..." Tangisku pecah membayangkan wajah Baekhyun tadi. Yang pucat pasi dan tidak bernafas. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku dan menangis.

"Ke...Kenapa kau menangis eoh?" Namja itu berucap lagi. Sungguh dia ini mengangguku! Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menangis. Aku benci ini bukan hanya mimpi.

"Obatmu sudah aku tebus. Kata dokter kau tidak boleh makan makanan pedas. Istirahatlah. Aku pergi."

Apa? Namja itu masih disini? Aku harus berterimakasih, bagaimana pun juga dia yang membawa ku ke sini. Dia juga telah menebus obatku. Jika aku dalam kondisi mood, aku pasti akan membalas kebaikannya.

Ku tahan lengan dengan tangan kananku. Aku mengelap air mata yang masih ada di wajahku dengan tangan kiriku.

"Go..Gomawo ne." Aku berterimakasih sambil memperlihatkan senyum tipis. Dia balas dengan senyuman dan langsung pergi.

Entah kenapa melihat senyumnya yang manis aku jadi deg-degan. Ku letakkan tanganku didadaku. Jantungku berdebar kencang.

'Ck apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun!'

Author POV

Ceklek

Seorang yeoja berumur sedang mengelus pelan rambut seorang bocah imut yang sedang terbaring diranjang. Namja yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Umma..."

Namja itu –Jongin- tersenyum. Ia menghampiri Ummanya dan memeluknya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada seorang bocah imut yang terbaring diranjang.

"Lulu sudah tidur eoh?"

"Iya, Jongin-ah Umma mau bertanya."

"Ada apa Umma?" Jongin memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah Ummanya.

"Tadi Umma sudah berbicara lumayan banyak pada Lulu. Apa itu nama dia eoh?"

"Hah? Itu nama pemberianku. Kenapa memang?"

"Benarkah? Sepertinya ia terlihat nyaman dengan nama Lulu. Dia tidak merasa asing."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Jongin tersenyum.

"Tapi Umma merasa ada yang aneh saja."

Jongin menatap Ummanya aneh.

"Lupakan. Jongin-ah, Umma sudah memikirkan ini dengan Appamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita angkat Lulu jadi adikmu. Dia tinggal di rumah kita. Dia amnesia dan kita susah juga menemukan keluarganya. Lagi pula dia juga bisa menemanimu kan? Kau setuju?"

"Tentu Umma!" Sontak Jongin memeluk Ummanya. Ia sangat senang. Sekarang dia mempunyai seseorang yang menemaninya di rumah.

Kim Jongin POV

Aku berkali-kali mengubah posisi tidurku. Entah apa yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Besok aku harus kembali bersekolah lagi. Sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 SMA seharusnya belajar dengan rajin.

Aku menghelakan nafas kasar. Aku kembali mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba aku teringat yeoja cantik tadi. Aku segera menutupi wajahku dengan guling.

Entah kenapa mengingat wajahku yang dekat sekali dengan wajahnya membuatku blushing. Ah bodoh! Aku lupa tidak menanyakan namanya. Dasar bodoh Kim Jongin.

Hari tidak sepenuhnya sial. Aku senang Lulu sekarang tinggal dirumahku. Lalu sekarang Ummaku juga berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Katanya ingin mengurus Lulu. Ya baguslah aku jadi tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan Lulu.

"Keluarga Lulu, Lulu baik disini."

..

Oh Sehun POV

Cuaca pagi ini cerah namun tidak dengan hati dan pikiranku. Hati dan pikiranku sungguh kacau. Tuhan tidak adil. Mengapa kesedihan terjadi bertubi-tubi dihidupku?

Aku masih belum bergerak dari tempat tidurku. Aku memilih untuk tidak sekolah. Aku sedang kacau sekarang.

Ponselku terus berdering. Pasti ingin mengabarkan berita duka yang tidak ingin aku tahui. Ku lirik sekilas layar di androidku. Aku membelakan mataku tak percaya.

Baekhyun meninggal. Chanyeol keluar dari sekolah dan singgah di Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Aku menangis sekarang. Air mataku mengalir dengan derasnya.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan guling dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Hikss...Hikss..Ummaaaaaa! Appaaaaaa! Hikss..."

Aku benci. Benci. Benci. Saat begini aku bingung ingin melampiaskan pada siapa. Tidak ada orang-orang disekelilingku. Semuanya pergi.

Umma tidak tau berada dimana. Appa sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi. Entah kemana dia. Apa mungkin dia menikah lagi hah? Aku benci. Benci mengapa aku dilahirkan dikeluarga yang seperti ini?

Luhan entah dia dimana sekarang. Dia mungkin sudah sangat membenciku makanya ia tidak pulang.

Kim Jongin POV

Ceklek

"Lulu, kau sedang apa?" Aku memasuki ruangan yang sekarang adalah kamar tidur Lulu. Bocah imut yang ku tabrak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia sedang serius menatap layar laptopnya. Layar laptopnya yang Umma berikan agar Lulu tidak kesepian.

Aku duduk dipinggir ranjangnya. Menatap wajahnya yang polos ketika ia tersenyum. Aku kembali mengingat perkataan Umma tadi,

_"Jongin-ah, ada yang perlu Umma bicarakan?" _

_ "Wae?" Aku yang sedang ingin siap-siap sekolah pun terganggu karena Umma menarik paksa lenganku hingga ke dapur. Aku hanya pasrah saja._

_"Jongin-ah kau tidak usah sekolah dulu."_

_ "Mwo? Yak Umma! Aku sudah kelas 12! Aku-"_

_ "Ssst!" Umma memotong pembicaraanku hingga ku bingung._

_ "Umma hanya ingin mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikiran Umma."_

_ "Katakan lah Ummaku Kim Ryeowook yang cantik." _

_ "Menurut Umma, Lulu pura-pura amnesia!" _

_ Aku hening seketika. "Apa?"_

_ "Iya, dia terlihat berpura-pura. Ya begitulah. Umma tidak mengerti apa tujuan sebenarnya."_

_ Aku hanya hening dan menggigit bibirku. Memang sih Lulu seperti orang yang sedang tidak amnesia. _

_ "Nnggg coba kau terus perhatikan dia. Wajahnya sih tidak tampak seperti itu. Sangat polos dan menggemaskan. Ah sudahlah kau jaga dia dirumah tidak usah sekolah! Umma ada urusan!" _

"Jongin Oppa! Kenapa bengong eoh? Sini." Lulu mengajakku bermain games dilaptopnya. Aku tersenyum dan duduk disampingnya. Kita pun tertawa bersama.

"Kalau seandainya benar Lulu pura-pura, apa tujuannya?" Batinku.

...

Drrt

'Umma calling'

"Waeyeo Umma?"

"Jongin-ah, kau beli kue black forest yang biasa kita beli itu ya. Kau tau kan? Teman Appamu baru saja mempunyai anak. Hihi."

"Kenapa tidak Umma saja eoh? Aku malas."

"Tidak ada alasan. Nanti malam kita pergi ke rumah sakit. Lulu sedang apa?"

"Tidur."

"Oh. Umma sedang arisan tau."

"..."

"Diam berarti kau mau. Daah Jongin sayang."

Aku mendecak kesal. Umma gemar sekali menyuruhku ini itu. Ku ambil kunci mobilku. Ku lajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang.

Oh Sehun POV

Setelah mandi berjam-jam untuk mengurangi setres, aku memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Ku tatap bayangan diriku dicermin dan tersenyum.

Di sepanjang jalan, kulihat semuanya bergandengan tangan, bermesraan, tertawa dan sebagainya. Ku lirik sebelah kanan dan kiriku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku iri.

Ctaar

Petir tiba-tiba menggelegar dan hujan pun turun. Aku lari tanpa arah tujuan. Namun ku lihat ada sebuah toko kue yang beratap tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Ku percepat langkah kakiku kesana.

"Huuh. Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan?" Untungnya aku berhasil berlari cepat kesini walau basah sedikit.

Pandanganku terhenti melihat black forest yang terpajang cantik di lemari kaca toko kue itu. Sepertinya enak. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mengantri.

"Aku ingin kue black forest yang ujung sana."

"Silahkan."

"Ini uangnya. Terimakasih." Aku tersenyum senang. Tidak sabar untuk mencicipi kue black forest ini yang kelihatannya enak sekali.

"Hahh.. Hhhh.. Kue black forestnya 1" Ku tengok ke belakang ada seorang namja yang tengah-engah. Sepertinya habis berlari. Mungkin untuk menghindari hujan. Ia terlihat ngos-ngosan. Kedua tangannya ditumpukan di kedua kakinya. Aku terkejut saat melihat wajahnya saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Namja yang menolongku kemarin.

"Maaf kue black forestnya sudah dibeli nona disana."

Ia segera menengok ke arahku. Sorot mata kami bertemu. Aku yakin pikiran kita sama.

"Mohon jangan menghalangi antrian." Sahut seorang yeoja di kasir.

"Maaf." Jawab singkat namja itu.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, sekarang kami berdua sekarang duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja yang disediakan di toko kue itu. Sejak tadi kami berdua belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku memutuskan untuk memulainya.

"Aku-"

"Aku-"

Kami berdua bicara bersamaan. Kami berdua pun tertawa kecil.

"Aku berterima kasih atas kemarin ngg..."

"Kim Jongin."

"Jongin-ssi."

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja Jongin. Ngg kau?"

"Aku Oh Sehun. Panggil saja aku Sehun."

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kuenya untukmu saja Jongin." Ku geser kotak kue itu ke arahnya, namun Jongin Jongin menggesernya lagi ke arahku.

"Tidak apa untukmu saja. Aku bisa membeli yang lain."

"Oh yasudah." Aku tersenyum manis. Jujur aku ingin sekali memakan kue ini.

Sorot mata kami berdua bertemu. Jantungku deg-degan sekarang. Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Yaampun kami berdua baru dua kali bertemu.

Aku dan Jongin pun mengobrol bersama. Jongin orangnya sangat lucu dan membuatku nyaman. Sesekali dia membuatku tertawa. Tidak ku sangka ternyata kami berdua sama-sama kelas 12. Biarpun suasana sangat dingin. Aku merasa hangat bersama Jongin. Tuhan terimakasih telah mengirim Jongin.

Tanpa sadar kue black forest yang akhirnya kuputuskan kami makan bersama sudah habis. Kami berdua pun saling lirik.

"Nggg aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Boleh?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum manis. Aku senang sekali. Dia mengantar ku ke mobilnya sambil menggandeng tanganku. Ku rasakan wajahku memanas.

Dia membukakanku pintu mobilnya dan menutupnya. Jongin perhatian orangnya. Tidak lama dia sudah siap melajukan mobilnya. Dari pertama ku lihat mobilnya, sepertinya aku pernah liat. Dan sepertinya aku juga pernah melihat Jongin. Dimana ya? Jongin pun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Ngg Jongin, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu ya."

"Kemarin kan di rumah sakit."

"Bukan itu, maksudku sebelumnya."

"Ngg entahlah. Aku tidak tau." Jongin masih berkonsentrasi menyetir. Pandangannya masih lurus ke depan.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Beberapa lama, aku pun teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya! Ngg kau balap mobil?" tanyaku melihat ke arahnya.

Jongin terkejut. Ia melirik sebentar ke arahku dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku.. Aku pernah diajak temanku." Jawabku pelan. Sungguh, mengingat itu mengingatkanku pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Aku kembali sedih.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ku lihat ke arahnya ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan.

"Sampai." Jongin tersenyum lebar padaku.

Tak sadar, sekarang sudah sampai di apartementku. Aku pun membuka sabuk pengamanku. Namun sial ini sulit sekali. Aku jadi takut dibilang payah. Aku terus menarik-nariknya mencoba membukanya namun tidak berhasil. Aku menghelakan nafas kasar.

"Hhhh." Aku mempoutkan bibirku. Ku lirik Jongin, ia malah tertawa kecil. Ia mendekat ke arahku dan membukakan sabuk pengamanku.

Klik

"Huh keras sekali sih soalnya."

"Biasa saja. Tenagamu saja yang lemah!"

"Apa kau bilang?" aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Kau harus banyak makan! Lihat! Pipimu tidak ada empuk-empuknya." Kedua tangan Jongin kini berada dipipiku. Ia mencubit-cubit kecil pipiku yang memang tidak berisi. Ku akui akhir-akhir ini aku juga jarang makan.

Aku melepaskan tangan Jongin yang semula dipipiku. Sungguh aku deg-degkan sekarang. Kurasakan jantungku seperti mau copot.

Jongin sepertinya sadar atas ketidaknyamananku. Ia segera keluar mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

Ceklek

"Go..Gomawo Jongin." Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Jongin pun kembali ke jok kemudinya.

Setelah di dalam mobil ia langsung membuka kaca mobilnya sehingga kini ia dapat melihatku. Aku tersenyum. Pandangannya pun tak henti-hentinya mengarah padaku.

'Ngg bagaimana mengakhiri pertemuan ini ya?' Batinku. Aku mulai berpikir.

"Ngg Jongin!" Sahutku.

"Iya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi?"

"Ngggg... Mungkin kita jodoh! Aku pergi!" Jongin berpikir sebentar lalu menjawabnya lantang.

Bruum

Aku blushing seketika. Jodoh katanya? Hihi. Baru aku ingin menjawabnya mobil Jongin sudah tidak lagi hadapanku. Mobilnya sudah melesat jauh.

Apa mungkin dia malu juga? Kk~

Ku taruh kedua tanganku dipipiku. Ku pastikan pipiku memerah sekarang! Jantungku mulai berdebar-debar. Ditambah lagi aku ingat Jongin pernah menggendongku. Aih! Lancang sekali sih Jongin membuatku bisa jatuh cinta!

Ku buka pintu apartementku dengan rasa bahagia sekali.

TBC

Big thanks : nicerindi, Ayupadma28, DEPO LDH, GLux99, DiraLeeXiOh, Baby Magnae, MidnightPandragon1728, egsuoppa, hunnie13, KaiHunnieEXO, DiraLeeXiOh, YoungChanBiased

Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang ingat ff abal ini ya keke~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak!

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
